


The Phantom Siren

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Twilight returns to the human world as the school production of “Phantom of the opera.” An uninvited guest arrives and has their sights on one unicorn…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have spent a while arguing of what I could do with this. Because there are to ways, you can have them do a show, or you can retell the 2004 film. and screw it I'm doing both. the retelling will be up later.

Sunset walked down the hall to her locker. “Howdy Sunset!” AppleJack said as she leaned against Sunset’s locker. “oh, hey AppleJack how are ya?” Sunset asked in a dull voice. “Apparently better than you sugarcube. What’s the matter?” AppleJack asked. “Haven’t been in touch with Twilight and it’s just kind of lonely.” Sunset answered. 

“Well I’m sorry I make you feel that way.”A voice said from behind Sunset. Sunset turned around slowly to see the princess Twilight Sparkle herself smiling. “What are you doing here?” Sunset asked in astonishment. “I wanted to surprize you !” Twilight said hugging Sunset. “Well mission acomplished!” Sunset said breathlesly. “Students could you go to the gym gor an annoucement.” The booming voice of Luna said over the speaker.  
The students made their way to the gym and sat on the bleachers. Celestia, with her abnormal legs walked onto the stage. “Hello students. This year we will be doing a musical production of “The Phatnom of the Opera.” Auditions will held next week. Sign up if you want to be apart of the show.” Celestia finished and let the students talk amongst themselves. 

RainbowDash nuged Sunset in the arm, “You and Twilight should totally sign up!” she said.”I think AppleJack should be in it.” Rarity said. “Nah I think Fluttershy should sign up.” Twilight said. They were laughing their heads off.  
A girl sneaked into the school wearing a mask. She rouned a corner and saw the girls she despized except for one, Sunset Shimmer. She took out a compact and looked into it. She frowned and fixed a piece of hair that was poofy. She closed the compact and smiled evily, Adagio Dazzle was back.  
Sunset was alone agter saying bye to her friends. She walked into the gym and looked at the sheet. 

Phantom of the Opera --- Cast Sign up sheet. 

Trixie 

RainbowDash 

AppleJack 

Fluttershy 

Twilight Sparkle 

Flash Scentry 

Sunset sighed, “I know I’m going to regret this.” She said, took the pen and wrote “Sunset Shimmer” on the list. 

1 week later…  
Sunset was walking with Twilight Sparkle through the cafeteria. “So I saw you signed up.” Twilight said. “Ya. I wanted to get more singing since the Battle of the Bands.” Sunset answered. Rainbow Dash ran up to the pair, “Hey! Saw you both signed up what do you think? Twilight Christine? Flash Rauol? Sunset Meg? Phantom?” Rainbow Dash asked. Sunset laughed but felt down on the inside. “I don’t know! I heven’t even auditioned yet.” Sunset said.  
Fluttershy looked sad as she walked over to the group. “What’s wrong? Did you audition?” Twilight asked. She nodded. “I don’t think they liked me.” She wimpered. “I’m sure you were fine sugar cube.” AppleJack said reashuringly.  
Sunset looked at the other students. They looked angery at eachother. “I’ll be right back.” Sunset said. She walked to the gym. The stage curtains were closed, and Sunset guessed that they were doing auditions.  
Sunset’s name was quickly called and she took a deep breath before entering.


	2. Cast!!

The mane 7 ran to the gym as fast as their feet could carry them. The whole school seemed to be crowded around the cast sheet. Pinkie slythered through the crowd and took a picture with her phone. She crawled back and showed the girls the phone screen. 

Cast: 

Christine-Sunset Shimmer

Raoul-Twilight Sparkle

Phantom-RainbowDash

Meg-Fluttershy

Madam-AppleJack

Carlotta-Trixie

Carlotta’s Husband-Flash

The girls starred in total shock at the screen. Sunset took off running, Twilight followed her. Sunset sat on the stairs infront of the school. Twilight sighed at sat next to her, “Hey… you alright?” Twilight asked. “No! I’m the lead and my love interests are you and Rainbow. I thought that this was going to be simple! You, Flash, and someone to be the phantom.” Sunset exclaimed. Twilight frowned, looking upset. Sunset thought about what she just said. “Twilight… I’m sorry it’s just that-’’ “I love you.” Twilight inturrupted. “What?” Sunset asked taken aback. “I… I love you Sunset. And I’m really happy that we are cast together.” She said quietly. Sunset sighed, “I’m happy to.” She said and hugged Twilight. They both stood up and walked inside. 

Adagio walked out from behind the statue. She gave a cold, hard glare at the couple walking inside school. “Not on my watch.” Adagio grumbled and walked inside after them. 

3 Days Later… 

Sunset walked alone on the stage of the gym. She was practicing volcals so that she wouldn’t look like a complete fool during rehursal. “You know if you keep going your going to lose your voice before the show.” A voice said from behind her. Sunset screamed and jumped. “Whoa!” Adagio said as she walked over to Sunset. “Who are you?” Sunset asked. “Angela.” Adagio lied while giving a grin. Sunset noticed that she was wearing a mask. “So is that for costume or…” Sunset trailed off while pointing to the mask. “Oh I have a scare on my face and I’m using the mask to hid it.” Adagio lied. “Ever heard of make up?” Sunset asked while thinking of Rarity. “I don’t like make up.” Adagio responded. In reality, the “Rainbow Alicorn” rainbow blast burned most of Adagio’s face. “Well it was nice meeting you Angela.” Sunset said as she was picking up her things.  
Sunset walked out of the gym and came face to face with Trixie. “I don’t have time for this! You can talk about how I stool the great and powerful Trixie’s role later!” Sunset exclaimed while shoving past Trixie. Sunset took out of her phone. 

To Twilight: 

Twilight!-SS

Yea Sunset?-TS 

There is something wrong with the new girl she seems and looks like Adagio.-SS

No…-TS

What?-SS

I said no. I talked to her and she is very nice.-TS 

And she went the name Angela?-SS

Yep.-TS

Well…-SS

What?-TS 

This Adagio or Angela seems to like me and I don’t know about you or relationships-SS

Well I don’t worry about it!-TS

Fine! I’ll drop it for now-SS

*Group Invite From RainbowDash* 

Hey guys you excited?-RD 

For what?-AJ

Rehearsals-FS 

Yay…-SS

Something wrong darling?-R 

Sunset thinks Angela likes her-TS 

*Side text to Twilight* 

Don’t tell them about you know who!-SS

Fine-TS 

*Group text* 

What? Angela is great! Almost as awesome as me! In fact I gave her my number!-RD 

COOL! ARE YOU EXCITED OR WHAT???!!-PP 

I’m gonna go with “or what”-SS

WHY THE LLLLLLLLOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGG FACE???-PP

Just worried something bad is gonna happen…-SS

What do you mean sugarcube?-AJ 

Something bad has always happened when Twilight came and I think something is gonna happen!-SS 

I’m sure it’s gonna be alright-FS 

You sure?-SS

Yep!-PP,R,RD,AJ,TS,FS

Well I gotta go…-SS 

Bye!-R,RD,AJ,TS,FS

BBBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEE!!!!!-PP 

*Sunset Shimmer has left group chat* 

Sunset breathed in and out. Trying to believe what her friends said was true. 

*bzz* 

You may assume right but it’s going to take a little more to get Twilight on board. See you at rehursal Sunset… or should I say “Christine.” –A   
Sunset looked with worry at the text she was just given.


	3. ohh... boy...

The students were sitting in the bleachers when Celestia walked up onto the stage. “Well Unfortunatly our phantom, Rainbow Dash, has been badly injured. But some one stepped in last minute, Angela come here.” Adagio walked onto the stage. She gave a look toward Sunset who turned away in response. 

 

Twilight gave Sunset a worried glance before putting a hand on Sunset’s hand. “Anywaythe rehursals will go on as normal and we will build a chandelier over the audience!” Celestia exclaimed.   
Sunset turned to Twilight, “Well that has DISASTER written ALL over it!” sunset said. “Oh stop being such a worry wart! Everything’s going to be FINE!” Twilight said while patting Sunset’s shoulder.   
Sunset gave a sigh of defeat and waited for everyone to leave. She walked over to Celestia, “Uhhh Celestia, do you think it is safe having a chandelier over the audience?” Sunset asked in a concerned voice. “Ohhh I see you are worried about the chandelier crash! No! we are going to bring it down quickly and bring it to the side.” Celestia said thinking that was all to be worried about. 

 

“Oh don’t worry about it Sunset! I’m going to be helping desing it.” Adagio said while putting her hands on Sunset’s shoulders. “Why hello Angela!” Celestia exclaimed as Sunset squirmed out of Adagio’s grasp. “See Sunset? Nothing to worry about!” Celestia said and walked out of the room. “See Sunset? Nothing to worry about!” Adagio mocked Celestia as Sunset was about to leave. Sunset stopped. “What?” She asked. “Nothing!” Adagio said in the sweetest voice she could make. 

 

Sunset frowned, not convinced. After a few seconds she shrugged and walked out of the school. Adagio growled and punched the wall, wich left a small dent.


	4. .....????......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that because this is High school and I made this rated T there is some language coming... so if you don't like that kind of stuff leave now!

Sunset and Twilight were holding hands while sitting in the cafeteria. Pinkie jumped into her seat which ended up shaking the whole table. “HEY EVERYBODY!” Pinkie screamed so loudly that people covered their ears and glared at her. 

“Soo.. got any plans for tonight?” Fluttershy asked. The rest shook their heads. “SLEEPOVER MY PLACE!!!” Pinkie screeched again. “Alright.” They sighed and finished eating. 

After Rehearsal: 

Sunset’s hair was super curly and bounced behind her as it was Luna’s idea to make it that way. 

Sunset bumped into Flash in the hall. “Sorry.” She mumbled and continued to walk down the hall. “Little Bitch.” Flash said. “What?” Sunset asked while turning around. “I called you a bitch! If you weren’t here Twilight would be the lead and we would finally be together!” Flash yelled. 

“Get it through your fucking thick skull, Twilight doesn’t love you anymore! And what ever you thought you two had is over!” Sunset yelled and walked out of the school.  
Flash grumbled and left shortly after. Green smoke traveled from him and was absorbed into the pendant that Adagio hid under her cloths while she hid behind a corner. “And what ever you and Twilight have, dear Sunset is coming to an end…” Adagio chuckled. 

That Night: 

The mane seven were at Pinkie’s place eating pizza, playing games, typical slumber party stuff. Sunset was sitting on Pinkie’s bed watching Rainbow and Twilight play a game. “You’re not going to do anything?” AJ asked her. “Nahh…” Sunset said and continued to watch Twilight. 

When they were asleep, Sunset was awoken by a strange noise. She cracked her eyes open and thought that it was Pinkie Pie. She tried to lay down and go back to sleep till she noticed green smoke on the floor. Sunset was confused as the last time there was smoke like that was when the Dazzlings were a threat. She stood up and followed it, trying to wake anyone else.   
The smoke lead her to the school. The door opened and Sunset made her way inside. She was lead to the bathroom of all places and she just stood there. 

“Sunset Shimmer, I’m in the mirror.” A voice called out to her. Sunset turned to her right where a full length mirror sat. A clocked figure with a black mask stood there. 

Pulled there by curiosity, Sunset walked toward the figure. Sunset was close enough where she thought if she put her hand there it would touch the mirror. It passed the through. 

The clocked figure held out it’s hand expectantly. Sunset held her hands for a minute before grabbing the gloved hand. 

Sunset was lead down under the school. She was too shocked to question where she was going, who this person was, or why they wanted HER of all people. 

She was tired by the time she was lead to the main part of Adagio’s home. The masked figure noticed this and pulled her to a bed made of soft silk. 

When the person made sure Sunset Shimmer fell asleep, they pulled off their hood and mask. Adagio smilled at the sleeping girl and kissed her on the forehead before leaving. A glow came from Sunset and some of her magic went into Adagio’s pendant. 

The Next Day: 

The mane 6 woke up to find Sunset shimmer missing. “Where’s Sunset?” Fluttershy asked. “Maybe she left in the middle of the night.” AppleJack reassured no one. “Sunset isn’t one to leave a SLUMBERPARTY!!” Pinkie screamed. 

“Look. I’m sure she has her reasons as to why she left but when we ask we need to respect what she says.” Twilight said. The other girls nodded before getting dressed for school.   
The school- er “under” the school: 

Sunset Shimmer awoke with a start. Feeling more drained than the night before. Expecting to see her friends greet her, she found no one. It was dark and dusty, there were candles that were the only source of light.   
Sunset stood up, and looked at herself, “Great… don’t know where I am. And I have to go to school in my PJ’s.” Sunset muttered only to see a pile of cloths laid out for her.   
It was a light blue dress with a purple leather jacket and golden flats. Sunset gave a frown as this wasn’t her normal attire. But she did admit that it was pretty. 

Sunset walked through many passages while sneaking past the cloak figure, till she finally saw the light that was the girls bathroom. She sighed with relief and bolted to the light.   
She felt lucky that she wasn’t caught by the hooded figure while she made her way through the passages. 

Adagio was looking at herself in a mirror underground. Un-a where that Sunset was long gone. She smiled as she fixed her mask, it was a light blue mask. 

Adagio stood and walked to where she thought Sunset was still sleeping, only to see that she escaped. “NO!!” Adagio screamed feeling pure anger. 

Sunset stopped for a minute and herself felt pure anger. She felt like giving some one a good punch, after it faded, she felt calmer and ran off to look for her friends.

Adagio walked through the school looking for her “love.” She walked into the gym to see the mane 6 with out Sunset. 

“Hey girls.” She said with a smile as she walked over to them. “Hey Angela.” They all greeted. “Anyone know where Sunset Shimmer is?” Adagio asked in one of the sweetest voices she could do. 

“She wasn’t at my house this morning when we woke up.” Pinkie Pie said.

Adagio nodded and walked away. She grumbled and looked at her hidden pendant, it started to glow red and yellow. “She must be near…” Adagio grinned and started her search again. 

Sunset soon bolted into the gym before slamming the door shut behind her. She was out of breath and panting to get it back, “SUNSET!” her friends yelled as they came to hug her. 

“Where have you been? We have been worried sick about you!” Fluttershy exclaimed. 

“And where did you get that outfit?!” Rarity exclaimed as she looked at Sunset’s new attire. 

“Under the school.” Said while still taking deep breaths. They all looked at her in confusion.


End file.
